a orillas del mar
by Lian Black
Summary: espero que les guste este nuevo fics


A orillas del Mar  
  
By Lian  
  
**********************  
  
- Mmm?, en donde estoy?.- decía mientras me levantaba de la cama de un cuarto que nunca había visto.- me duele la cabeza, Harry donde estas?.  
  
Me dirijo a la puerta que estaba a la izquierda, la abro, salgo del lugar, ya había una persona allí.  
  
- Tu?.- dije sin poder creer  
  
- Como dormiste?.- se limito a decir esa persona.  
  
- Que quieres de mi?.- le dije sin responder a su pregunta.  
  
- Lo único que quiero de ti es que me escuches.  
  
- Por favor que me tiene que decir una persona como tu.- decía mientras me acercaba a la orilla del balcón para mirar el bello paisaje.  
  
- Solo te digo que no vas a poder escapar de este lugar.- volvió a hablar.  
  
- No me importa, yo sé que Harry va a venir por mí- dije al darme la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
- Ese Potter, que acaso no tienes otra cosa de que hablar Virginia.  
  
- No, además no te permito que me llames por mi nombre Malfoy.  
  
- Dime por qué?, ¿ por qué me tratas así?, pense que eras mi amiga.- pregunto el rubio.  
  
- A un Malfoy no se lo puede tratar de amigo, por que son unos infelices.  
  
- Sabes que, voy a esperar a que venga y vas a ver lo que le voy hacer cuando llegue.  
  
- Por que le tienes tanto odio?.  
  
- Él te traiciono(N/A: ta wueno^^ es como el otro fic pero esta va a ser más corto y con un fin distinto al otro)   
  
- Ja y espera que yo te crea.  
  
- Lo tienes que hacer.  
  
- Haber dime por que te tengo que creer?.  
  
-¿ Sabes qué? no te lo voy a decir, mejor espero a que él te lo diga.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.  
  
º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º  
  
Pasaron los días y Draco no me dirigía la palabra.   
  
Una de esas noches, me levante para ir a tomar un poco de agua y cuando me dirigía hacia la cocina, pase por el cuarto de él. Me sorprendió bastante verlo así.  
  
(N/A: Draco esta hablando en dormido).  
  
- No, no, no ¿por qué lo hiciste creí que la amabas?.  
  
- Qué!!, no me mientas pedazo de asesino, yo sí la quería, pero a ella la amo, es demasiado especial, tanto que llego a tocar mi corazón, no te voy a permitir que le hagas daño.  
  
- No te la vas a llevar, ya te llevaste a Kitty, pero a ella no la tocarás.  
  
Después de decir esas palabras, Draco se llevo las manos a la cabeza y empezó a retorcerse.   
  
- NOO!!! ¿Qué le hiciste?.  
  
- Ahora que ya no la tengo en vida me la voy a encontrar en el otro mundo, prefiero estar muerto que vivir sin ella.- decía mientras sacaba una espada de debajo de la cama.  
  
Le saco la funda y puso la punta de esta en el corazón. Yo al fin salí de mi trance y pude acercarme hacia donde estaba.  
  
- No!!, ¡Draco despierta por favor!.- dije mientras trataba de sacarle el arma.  
  
- Mmm? ¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto en camisón?- dijo esto colorado.  
  
- Que?, yo?, yo pasaba por aquí y sentí que hablabas y... y decidí fijarme que era lo que te ocurría.- respondí nerviosa.  
  
-¿ O sea que escuchaste todo lo que dije, mientras hablaba en dormido?.- pregunto.  
  
- Lo siento no fue mi intensión husmear.  
  
- Gin..  
  
- si?  
  
- Ya me puedes soltar.  
  
En ese momento lo solté y me separe de él bastante colorada y nerviosa, ¿por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? ¿Será por que lo vi sin la camisa del pijama y al ver sus pectorales me puse así? (N/A: quien fuera ella^^, yo que ella aprovecho). No, no era eso... bueno sí un poco.  
  
En todos los años hasta que deje Hogwarts, él siempre fue mi amigo, siempre me ponía atención en todo la que hacía o decía, siempre me cuidaba de todo. Creo que él me presta más atención que Harry, pero ahora que lo pienso Harry me veía y siempre me verá como la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo y no como algo más.  
  
Pero con Draco... nnno sé (suspiro), a él lo quiero pero... Ay! No sé lo que siento en realidad por él.  
  
Estuvimos un rato sin decir nada, era un silencio demasiado incomodo.  
  
En ese momento no sé que paso en realidad. Draco se me acercó demasiado, pasó lo inevitable. Me abrazo. Pero esos abrazos que dicen más de mil palabras. Yo me quedé petrificada no podía mover ni un músculo de mi cuerpo.  
  
Pensamientos de Draco» mmmmmmm, que bien se siente tenerla tan cerca, lo siento mi querida Ginny no pude aguantar las ganas de tenerte conmigo así de cerca, pero ahora no sé si me hablarás después de lo que voy a hacer«.  
  
Estaba bastante comoda entre sus brazos, pero se volvió a mover, me levantó delicadamente el rostro y me besó.  
  
- Mira no se si soy correspondido, pero quiero que sepas lo que siento yo por vos.- dijo cuando se separó de mi cuidadosamente.- Bueno aquí tienes el agua, buenas noches.  
  
- Pero en donde dormirás?.  
  
- Se me paso el sueño voy a estar en el balcón tomando un poco de aire.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Esa noche que paso nunca la voy a olvidar y yo de tonta no le respondí, ¿pero qué le digo?.  
  
De repente se abrió la puerta del cuarto, era Draco pero que ahora estaba con una mirada llena de tristeza y furia.  
  
- ¿Adivina quién llegó y te espera en la paya?.- dijo Draco sacando su varita.  
  
*********************** en la playa ****************************  
  
- Oh! pero mira que nos trajo la marea, una basura de mar.  
  
- Malfoy, ya basta de joder, te lo diré solo una vez ¿Dónde esta Ginny?.  
  
- Y si no te digo, qué.  
  
- Eh sido bastante tolerante contigo, pero ya no lo seré.  
  
- OH, Potter se ha enojado. Adivina qué. El Lord oscuro ya está muerto, no te me vengas hacer ahora el héroe, porque ya no te trago.  
  
En ese momento llegué un poco agitada por lo que corrí.  
  
- Draco no vayas a hacer una locura por favor.  
  
- Ginny!! ¿Estás bien? - gritó Harry de donde estaba, porque Draco le impedía que se acercara.  
  
- Mira Malfoy no estoy para juegos ahora.  
  
- Qué, ahora se te subieron los humos Potter. Esto no lo vamos a resolver con magia, lo vamos a resolver con los puños.  
  
Después de decir eso golpeó a Harry demasiado fuerte en el rostro que quedó tirado en la tierra.  
  
- Eso por lo que le hiciste a Kitty y esto es porque lastimas a Ginny.- dijo levantándolo del cabello.  
  
Estuvieron un rato peleando, hasta que ya no pude resistir viéndolos pelear que decidí intervenir.  
  
Harry le pateo la rodilla a Draco esto hizo que el aludido cayera al suelo. En esto aprovecho en levantar una roca que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de donde estaban.  
  
Pero después de levantar la roca, no se la pudo tirar por que Ginny se encontraba encima de Draco cubriéndolo.  
  
- No lo hagas, Harry por favor no lo hagas.  
  
- Quítate de ahí Virginia.  
  
- No lo haré.  
  
- Que te quites.  
  
- No!!.  
  
Harry la agarro del brazo y la empujo, sin querer Ginny se cae y se golpea la cabeza quedando inconsciente.  
  
- TU!!!.- gritó Draco al ver lo que este hizo.- No la tocaras nunca más.  
  
Se levanto de un salto y comenzó a atacar a Harry. Lo golpeaba can tal furia que ni con un petrificus totalus lo iba a detener.  
  
- Que ahora me vas a matar.- dijo Harry sosteniéndose a duras penas en pie.  
  
- No me rebajare a tu nivel Potter.  
  
Draco se acerco casi corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja tirada.  
  
- Gin por favor despierta.- suplico mientras la alzaba.  
  
- Que... que ocurrió?.- dije al despertar.  
  
- Déjala en paz Malfoy.- hablo el ojiverde.- deja que se vaya conmigo, a su casa.  
  
- Por qué no deja que yo elija Harry, creo que ya tengo la edad suficiente como para decidir.- dije mientras me ponía de pie con ayuda de Draco, aun estaba medio aturdida del golpe.  
  
- Entonces te escuchamos.- respondió el moreno.  
  
- Prefiero quedarme con el hombre que amo.- dije dándome la vuelta para abrazar al rubio.  
  
- Esa es mi respuesta.- le susurre en el oído.  
  
Harry al ver esto no le quedo más remedio que irse de ahí.  
  
------ una semana después -------  
  
- Cariño, te puedo hacer una pregunta.- dijo la pelirroja.  
  
- Claro pregúntame lo que quieras.  
  
- Quién es Kitty?.- pregunte.  
  
- Ella era como una hermana para mí, al igual que a ti a ella también la cuidaba como un tesoro, la celaba de cualquier chico que se le acercara.  
  
- Y qué pasó?.  
  
- Hasta que un día me aparece diciéndome que ya tenía pareja para el baile de san Valentín y novio, creo que ya sabes quien era su novio.  
  
- Harry?.  
  
- Sip, estuvieron juntos varios meses, pero un día se le acerca como si nada y le dice de forma fría que ya no la quería. Y se suicido.  
  
- Pero por eso se mató?  
  
- No solo por eso, ella tenia un pequeño problema.  
  
- Y cual era?  
  
- Lo que pasa es que era maníaco depresiva, se deprimía de la más mínima cosa que le salía mal. Aparte de que había roto con Potter, a la semana que le siguió después de eso, le llego una carta diciéndole de que sus padres desgraciadamente habían fallecido.  
  
- Lo siento.  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Por haberte hecho recordar.  
  
- No pasa nada.  
  
Después de esa mañana no volvieron a tocar el tema de Kitty.  
  
A la mañana siguiente   
  
- Gin?.- me susurro Draco al oído.  
  
- Si (bostezo) Que sucede?.  
  
- Te tengo una sorpresa.  
  
- Y que es?.- pregunte con curiosidad.  
  
- Si te lo dijera ya no sería sorpresa, ven acompáñame.  
  
Salimos del cuarto. Me vendo los ojos y él me guió.  
  
************ fuera de la casa****************  
  
- Bien ya llegamos.- dijo sacándome la venda.  
  
- Ah.- fue lo único que podía decir porque ante mis ojos había un hermoso paisaje y un cartel que decía " VIRGINA WEASLEY TE CASARIAS CONMIGO".  
  
- Y bien? Cuál va a ser tu respuesta?.- pregunto.  
  
- Un rotundo Si!!!.- respondí mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
Fin  
  
ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô  
  
N/A:  
  
Hola mis queridos lectores/as espero que les haya gustado este nuevo fics (la autora se larga a llorar) en este me inspire en hacerlo porque al ver el ultimo OVA(nº6) de Rurôni Kenshin en la escena en la que aparece el cuñado de Ken-san.  
  
Véanla esta super para los que les gusta el manga y el anime.  
  
Se despide esta loca escritora Lian (la colo).  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
S  
  
?  
  
Se los dedico a todos los que me dejen reviews. 


End file.
